UnForbidden Love
by Pheria
Summary: Maybe an un forbidden love. Misaki-senseiXHotaru... Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**My second Gakuen Alice fic... Hotaru and Misaki-sensei Pairing... and of course, Hotaru is not ten years old. In this story, she is 17, she has a long hair(that's because of experiment, she won't wait that long for her hair to grow). Sorry, if there are many mistakes in my grammar, you can tell me if you found any. Ok then, let's begin the story...

* * *

**

It was holiday, Mikan and Hotaru have agreed to go to Central Town. Mikan asked Natsume to go with her too, but she didn't tell Hotaru about that. Mikan and Natsume has been a couple since they were in junior high school. Since the day Mikan and Natsume became a couple, Mikan started to rely on Natsume more than she ever did to Hotaru. At first, Hotaru felt happy for her, to be able to be together with the one she loved. But, sometimes, she felt alone too. Mikan has started to grow up, and Hotaru, still with her experiment.

Mikan and Hotaru met at the station, that was when Mikan told her friend that she has asked Natsume to go with them. Hotaru just nodded silently.  
"Hey, Hotaru, Your hair is beautiful, a long wavy hair... I want one, too. Can you make one for me?" Mikan asked her.  
"No, I won't make it for you for free of course" she said. "But, I'll think about it if you want to pay..."  
"So cruel, I'm not your friend, am I?"  
"Just ask Natsume to pay me for you..." she said. And added, "I guess, he won't do that"  
"He likes me this way" she said and looked at her hair. And she saw Natsume came to the station. "That's Natsume!"  
Hotaru just saw him coming to them, and Mikan went to him, she just wanted to say 'hi' to him and back to the station with him.  
_'That's what will happen if I fall in love. I think, I don't like it very much' she thought.  
_Then, Hotaru saw a bus heading for the station where the three of them were waiting.  
"Let's go" she said. Hotaru was the first who entered the bus. Mikan and Natsume followed her inside.

Mikan and Natsume sat next to each other. Hotaru was sitting alone in front of them and she was getting impatient to reach the town, because she's kinda getting bored with the couple.  
_'Oh, I should have said no when she asked me to accompany her to Central Town, nobody wanted to come with me because it's nearly the end of semester and they must study all day long. I regretted my choice...' she thought._

She regretted her choice. That's what she was thinking all the way to Central Town...

* * *

They arrived at Central Town at 7 o'clock in the morning. The three of them got off the bus and decided where to go. First, they wanted to go to the lamp store. The lamp store was quite popular, they got lamp to make people sleep, or to make people stay awake all night. Mikan needed it very much to study. Hotaru and Natsume aware of that. So, they agreed when Mikan asked them to go with her to the lamp store.

The lamp store was really beautiful, inside the store there were many crystal lamps of many colors. Mikan's mouth opened very big, that was her very first time to see a beautiful store like this lamp store.  
"Hotaru, which one do you like?" she asked her.  
"The blue one is really good" she said. "I think".  
"Which one do you like, Natsume?" she asked him.  
"The red one is perfect" he said.  
"I like the red one, too" Mikan agreed. "Will you pay for me... Natsume?"  
"No" he said. "Pay it yourself!!"  
"Cruel...!" she said loudly and went to talk to the shopkeeper. And after a long talk she got 50 percent discount from the shopkeeper. And Mikan thanked her so much, and said that she was in money crisis.

Hotaru smiled when she knew that her friend could get the lamp that cheap, but she felt a bit sad, because it looked like Mikan didn't even pay attention to her and she only saw Natsume. Hotaru felt lonely.

Outside the store, Hotaru told Mikan that they need to separate their ways. She told her that she needed to do something else, and that was a secret. Mikan let her go. And Hotaru left her alone with Natsume.

* * *

Hotaru was thinking why Mikan asked her to go together to the Central Town, if she didn't have anything to do with her. This thought made her felt leave behind by Mikan. Slowly, her tears came rolling down her cheek, she tried to wiped it, but it was useless, the tears kept falling down and she couldn't stop to cry at all.  
"Are you alright?" asked someone all of a sudden. It was a man.  
"I'm okay, just dust in my eyes" she said to the man  
"Let me help you" the man said. She looked up and she realized who was standing in front of her.  
"Misaki-sensei..." she said surprisedly. Her tears stop falling because of the shock.  
"How do you know me?" he asked. "Do I know you?"  
"It's me, Hotaru... Imai Hotaru, sensei... remember?" she asked.  
"Imai... yes, I remember. Why are you crying?" he asked.  
"No, I'm alright. It was just dust in my eyes"  
"I see. Are you waiting for someone?" he asked.  
"No... Are you?" she asked him.  
"No"  
"So, why are you here?" she asked him.  
"Sometimes teacher need some fresh air" he said. "That's why I'm here"  
"I see. Sensei, how about going shopping together?" she said while wiping away her tears.  
"Shopping?" he repeated.  
"Yes, shopping. Think about this as a date... " she said and smiled at him.  
"Are you sure? You don't want to go with your friends?"  
"No, they got their own businesses. I don't want to go shopping alone, either" she said and started to sob again  
"Alright, alright. Now, where do you want to go?" he asked finally, didn't want her to cry again.  
"I want some new dresses, let's go to that store" she said while pointing at a store. Both of them went into the store, Hotaru started to pick some dresses, tried them on, and showed them to Misaki-sensei.  
"How about this, sensei? Does this look good on me?" she asked after having the dress on her.  
"You look beautiful on it. Actually, you're already one of those gorgeous ladies" he answered.  
_'She was really beautiful' he thought. 'The young girl has turned itno a beautiful lady, huh?'_  
"Really? Thank you for your compliment" she smiled  
After nearly two hours in that store, Hotaru bought 2 new dresses, and of course, the one who carried those dresses was Misaki-sensei.  
_'So, you want me to come with you to carry your shopping bags...' he thought. 'Ah well, I will just think of this as a date, there's nothing wrong with a date right?'  
_"Misaki-sensei, sensei...??" she called him. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I'm alright. I was just thinking of something" he answered  
"Alright then, next stop is the Alice Stones store!" she said.  
"What? You want to buy something else?" he asked surprisedly.  
"Well, yes. Don't you know that girls love shopping" she answered. "Let's go sensei!"  
"Oh no..." he said to himself.

"Wow, this stone has a good shape, don't you think so?" she asked  
"Yes, like a bear shape" he agreed. "What's that for?"  
"It is written here, but I can't read it..." she said to him. "But, that's okay, I won't use it for something dangerous... Who knows this maybe a charm, so I'll buy this one"  
"Let me pay for you" he said, and took the Alice Stone from her hand.  
"Eh...?"  
"I'm a man after all, and we are on our date, right?" he said to her, and that was the first time he smiled at her.  
"Well, I was just joking about the date part" she told him and his face blushed.

Then, she bought the stone, and wore it as it was a pendant for a necklace. And they spent that day just for shopping in the Central Town.

The sky has become redder and they were tired of shopping all day. They sat on a bench at the park and talked to each other as the sky became darker and darker. Then Misaki-sensei told her that he was going to buy some Howalons for them and asked her to stay there. He didn't go for a long time and was back in several minutes with Howallons in both of his hands.  
"Here is it, you like it, don't you?" he asked  
"Yes, very much" she answered. And then they both ate the Howallons in silent.  
They have eaten all the Howallons in two minutes. The Howallons tasted very delicious, both of them love Howallons.  
Hotaru broke the silence.  
"Sensei, actually I was crying when you found me this morning" she told him.  
"Why did you cry?" he asked, he thought it was the chance to cheer her up.  
"I felt lonely, so lonely that made me could cry. Usually I hate to cry, but..." she sobbed.  
"Stop crying again, don't cry" he whispered and hugged her.  
"Now, Mikan has Natsume and she didn't want me anymore" she said  
"You know that's not right. She still loves you, okay... But now, she got someone else to take care of" he tried to cheer her up.  
"Thank you, for listening to my story" she said and he wiped her tears. "and for wiping my tears"  
"Hotaru..." he lifted up her chin and kissed her. Hotaru was shocked, she can't even move her body.  
When he released the kiss, Hotaru was still in shock.  
"You just kissed me... sensei?" she asked surprisedly.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Well, this is the first chapter of (Un)Forbidden Love... How was it?  
For me, I love this pair so much, though their age gap is quite a problem. **

**I have started to write the second chapter. I hope I can finish it quick.**

**Thanks for reading!! And I will be more happy if you submit a review, so I'll know what you think about this story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. Thanks for the review and please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Sorry, I didn't mean that..." he said after both of them were in a sudden silence for quite a time.  
"Let me buy some drink for us..." she said and went away.  
_'How can I do that?' he thought. 'I'm so stupid' his face became redder and redder when he remembered the moment he kissed her. ' I kissed my own student... How could I...'__  
_Hotaru has come all of the sudden and he didn't realized it at all. "Here you go!" she said and tried not to look into his eyes.  
"Thanks" he said. "I'm sorry I kissed you"  
"Oh, please don't say sorry again and don't make me remember about it" she said coldly.  
And he remembered how cold she was when she was just a little kid. He knew that she was back to her normal self. Hotaru who cared only about herself, if you didn't really kow her you would think she cared only about herself, but actually she wasn't just thinking about herself, she thought about another person _more_ than herself.  
"So you're alright now" he said to her  
"What do you mean?" she asked him, confused.  
"You're back to your normal self. You talked to me as cold as usual"  
She didn't say anything, just a slight of blush appeared.  
"Narumi quite often talked to me about you and Mikan. Because both of you were the source of trouble, and all of the troubles that the two of you invited were always dangerous" he told her.  
She laughed. "I'm sorry that Mikan and I were burdens to all the academy teachers. But, what do you think of us, sensei?"  
"Actually none of you were a bad girl" he said. "Of course, sometimes I disagreed with Jinno-sensei and the others about the two of you"  
"Thank you. I'll tell Mikan about this"  
"Not just me who thought that way, Narumi too. And please keep this a secret"  
"Alright, only Narumi-sensei, you and I" she said to him.  
"Thanks. And when do you want to go home?" he asked  
"Oh, you right, I forgot about that" she said and sipped a gulp of her orange juice.  
"I think we should run to the nearest station. I'm afraid we won't catch the last bus" he said.  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
"8.29. It's just one minute left before the bus reached the station. We won't get there in time" she said. "I think I'll stay here tonight"  
"Me, too. I won't walk 40 kilometers to reach my bedroom" he said.  
"Let's look for an inn"

* * *

"There's an inn" she told him, and the two of them entered the inn.  
"Excuse me, is there any rooms for us?" Hotaru asked  
"Sorry, we're full today, young lady" the lady answered.  
"Oh okay" Hotaru answered. Then Misaki and Hotaru went out of the inn. "Let's look for another inn"  
They walked together and saw an inn near the end of the road.  
"There's an inn" she said. And both of them entered the inn.  
"Is there any room for us to stay here tonight?" Hotaru asked.  
"Yes, there is a room vacant tonight. But, only a single room" the inn-keeper said.  
"Is that okay with you to be in the same room with me?" Hotaru whispered to him  
"I just sleep on the floor" he whispered back.  
"Okay then, we'll take the room" she said. "You got hot water?"  
"Yes... You check the room, and if you don't find the things you need call me, ring the bell"  
"Thanks"  
"I'll show you the way"

The room was surprisingly big, but the bed is not big enough for two persons. So, Hotaru asked the inn-keeper to bring a mattress, a blanket, and pillow for Misaki to sleep on the floor.  
Not long the inn-keeper has been back with the things Hotaru asked her. After placing the things inside, the lady inn-keeper went out of the room and said good night to both Hotaru and Misaki. Then Misaki lied down on his bed(of course not a real bed-a mattress), not sleeping just lying there. He was really tired that day. Hotaru went to have a bath not long after the lady went out. The inn had hot water, and she really appreciate that this cheap hotel had hot water.  
Misaki was waiting for Hotaru to finish her bath. He wanted to have a bath to after walking all day long in the Central Town.  
_'It's really hot tonight' he thought. 'And I hate sleeping outside my bedroom' _. Hotaru was quick. She came out of the bath room and sat on her bed.  
"Wake up, sensei... You want to have a bath, right?" she said.  
"I'm not sleeping" he said  
"Alright then. Now, get up!" she ordered him.  
"Okay, okay..." he got up and went quickly to the bathroom and had a bath.

* * *

When Misaki was out of the bathroom, Hotaru had gone to sleep. He knew it well that she was tired too. Tired of all her problems. He covered her body with the blanket and watched her sleep for a moment. He was glad to see her sleep soundly, like all of her problems were gone when she was sleeping. Misaki then lied down on his mattress near Hotaru's bed. He covered himself with his blanket and closed his eyes.

"Mikan... Don't go!" Hotaru suddenly said. Misaki got up, he was surprised. And he sat on Hotaru's bed side.  
"Hey, wake up!" he said to her. Hotaru opened her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, he reallly worried about her.  
"..."Hotaru didn't say a word. She looked like confused. Her tears fell down.  
"Don't cry again" he said. "Please"  
And then she asked, "What's wrong with me? Why am I crying?"  
"You just had a dream, I guess" he told her.  
"About what?"  
"Mikan, maybe" he said. Hotaru sat on her bed, and asked him what he knew about her dream. He told all he knew, it's not much, only "Mikan, don't go!" and nothing else. After telling her that, she suddenly hug him.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked  
"Nothing, there's nothing wrong with me. Just please let me hug you, okay?"  
He nodded. He let her hug him, he could feel her tears on his back, but he couldn't hear anything, she was really silent.

* * *

Misaki woke up, he tried to open his eyes, and realised that he was not on his mattress. He saw Hotaru was sleeping next to him. He looked at her, a really sad expression was in her face. And not long after he looked at Hotaru, he realised that Hotaru still hugged him. And he knew that both of them had fallen asleep because of that silent night. He looked at her again, and felt sorry for her. She was beautiful, she was smart, and she got everything in her hand, but she didn't realised she had all of it, thought Misaki.  
_'Sakura is not the type who'll leave her friends. Hotaru may be felt alone because her friendship with Sakura was really deep before Sakura became Natsume's girlfriend. How long has she kept that feeling inside herself without telling anyone else?' Misaki thought deeply. _Misaki thought too deeply that he didn't realise that Hotaru has waken up.  
"Sensei, why are you here?" she asked surprisedly and pulled her hand from him. She blushed.  
"I think we fell asleep last night... on this bed" Misaki said. "I'm just woke up too"  
"I see" she calmed down. He got up from the bed and washed his face. And he knew that they should get back to the academy right now.  
"Should we be back to the academy, now?" he asked  
"You're right" she answered. "I'm going to get dress now", she said and she went into the bathroom.  
They were ready to go back to the academy. This time, the bus hasn't arrived, and they must wait for two minutes.  
"Hey, you know, Mikan is a really good person, and she will never leave you, okay... so please don't be sad like last night, I know that you felt lonely, because I felt lonely too, sometimes" he told her.  
"You're a really good person, sensei... I wonder why you still haven't got a girlfriend..." she said and laughed. he blushed and then laughed with her.  
They were still laughing when the bus arrive, they got into the bus and there was no one there, except the driver. He chose not to sit next to her but two rows behind her, he didn't know why, but he kept on looking at her. They have arrived in the academy's bus stop and that was where they went to the different way. Each of them looked back when they thought the other didn't notice. They kept on looking back to each other's figure, until there was nothing to see.

* * *

**TBC**

**This is it, the end of chapter 2... I still got the next chapter(only in my mind, but haven't written it on the computer, sorry^^)**

**I really love this pairing once I've thought of them. Both Hotaru and Misaki have warm hearts, but they only show them when neccessary, if not, they pretend that they don't care about the problem that happened. That's why, I thought about a couple who can't show their own feelings to everyone else but to their love one. **

**Thank you for reading, I welcome reviews and critics, especially if you got some wrong words spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really happy that I could write this chapter. It's true, that I'm very late, but I won't let this story has no end. I really hate if the story stop halfway, so I'm really sorry to all the readers who don't like the pairing of this story, I guess it's only me who like this pairing. Oh yeah, I would like to thank Corvus corone to be the only one who reviewed my story. Okay, now let's begin this chapter. I really want to write it!**

**-0-0-0-**

It was night already. Hotaru was in her room, a special room. She was a special since she was in middle school. A big and nice room, with good furnitures. Hotaru was lying on her bed. Her right hand on her forehand. She was thinking about her next experiment, a new robot. But that's not a new idea, nearly all of her experiments are robots. She knew that she could sell robots with high price, but she just didn't want to make anymore robot, not now. She was really confused. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. But, that's not really easy. Suddenly, she imagined Misaki-sensei. She missed him.  
"Sensei..." she whispered. And she got more confused. Why was she thinking about him? She even felt that she missed him. It's not like her. All this time, the people she has ever missed are her parents and Mikan. And why did she miss him? She was with him not long ago, and spent a night with him in Central Town, they even slept on the same bed. She became more confused. She wanted to stop thinking about him. The more she wanted to forget the more images flashed in her head, the images from the scenes when they were together in the Central Town.  
_'I can't forget him! Why?' she asked herself. And she was still confused until she finally fell asleep._

* * *

Misaki was alone in his room, then a knock was on his door. Misaki walked to the door and opened it. A guest came inside, and he was Narumi-sensei. Narumi often comes to his room when it was late, they often talks about students, tests, and many things. But that day was kinda different, Narumi came with an alcohol in his hand. He showed it to Misaki and came inside his room. Narumi looked quite depressed, so Misaki decided to drink with him, to let him shared his sorrow and felt better. Sometimes he did this for his friends, especially Narumi, because he was the one with the most problems compare to the others.  
"What happened to you?" Misaki asked.  
"Let alcohol tell you" he said and started to pour the alcohol to a glass, which he gave to Misaki. Misaki drank it. Narumi poured alcohol into his glass too, and drank it. They drank until both of them became a bit drunk and Narumi started to tell Misaki about anything that happened to him. Misaki listened though he was quite drunk with the alcohol.

Not long, Narumi finished his story, and they poured the alcohol to their glasses and started drinking again.  
"I was looking for you, yesterday. Where were you?" Narumi asked with a red face. Both of them had red faces at that moment.  
"I was in the Central Town" he said, and added, "with Hotaru"  
"Hotaru, you mean Imai Hotaru?" Narumi asked  
"Yes. We didn't catch the last train. So we stayed in an inn last night" He tried to explain.  
"And how could you be together with her?" Narumi asked again.  
"I found her crying when I was walking around Central Town, then she asked me to go shopping with her. She forced me to go with her, so I finally agreed. That's how I was with her" he told him.  
"Has she changed?"  
"No, not really. She was still the old her, except for that crying habit- I feel weird, she was actually crying. I bet she has cried many times because of her very best friend"  
"Mikan-chan, you mean?"  
"Yes. Mikan cared more for Natsume than her."  
" That's hurt her very much, I guess"  
"That's right. But, she's grown up, she is a woman now, a very beautiful woman" Misaki said, admiring Hotaru.  
"She has always been a cute girl since she entered the academy, and she was a clever girl, too. And I remembered that she liked money so much back then. I wonder if her love for money has changed" Narumi said and laughed.

* * *

Days passed quickly, Hotaru only saw Misaki in the Technology class and she always waited for it. When it's time to return to the dorm, she felt like staying there all day. But, she can't, she didn't want anyone to see her, _even_ if it is Mikan. She wanted to keep this feeling as her big secret. Started from days ago, everyone started to think that she'd changed. SHe let herself to spend money-a lot of money-, she didn't interested in money, and her friends can only looked at her with mouth open because of that.

Hotaru was leaving the technology classroom, when she saw Mikan. She turned her face, and hoped that Mikan didn't notice her. She walked away from Mikan and she stopped, when she awared that she was in front of the forest. She sighed. She wanted to go to the dorm, but she was already there, so she thought she would head for the lake, maybe she would feel better if she saw them- she was trying to relax herself. She enterd the forest, she passed Mr. Bear's house and tried to not to make any problem with the annoying little cute bear. And then arrived at the lake. The water was transparent and the cold wind breezing against her cheeks, then she sat near the lake. She watched the fishes that swam very fast and she thought of a race, she chuckled a bit. And she thought, '_I would make a thing that based on these fishes, what about a submarine? A good idea. I should head back to my dorm, maybe I can earn money before getting out of the _academy'. That's the old Hotaru. She summoned her new ride by pressing a red button and went to her dorm.

* * *

Misaki was in his room, he remembered that in the classroom he was looking at Hotaru, feeling a deep concern for her. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. She seemed pretty different from the old old Hotaru, the old Hotaru didn't talk much but she always had ideas in her mind, but this Hotaru seemed that she couldn't concentrate on the things she's working on. _'She has changed, huh...' Misaki thought. ' But, this is not a positive change, this is bad... I'll talk to her later'_

The biology teacher then started to make the questions for the final exam. But, he didn't do it for a long time, because he stopped and lied on his bed. He couldn't make the questions, Hotaru was interrupting his mind. _'I'm going to get rid of her soon. She is disturbing my mind, how can she control me like her robots??' he thought deeply and a wrinkle appeared on his forehead. 'This feeling is annoying...'  
_Misaki was going to sleep when he heard someone knocked at his door. _'Who is that?' he thought. 'I'm not in the mood to see anybody else'  
_Misaki opened the door to find out who is interrupting his sleep. The door was opened by the half angry Misaki. In front of him, there was Hotaru with a tricky smile on her face. His angry face softened and he became surprised, even it's a bit too late to be surprised.  
"Sensei, I need your help" she said smiling.  
"My help?? Are you sure? You've never asked for one before" he questioned her wish  
"This time, I really need you" she said. "Will you help me or not? If not, I shall go to look for help from somebody else"  
"Alright, I'll help you"  
'Thank you... Now, let's go to my laboratory!"  
"Now?"  
"Yes, now. I need your help right now. Didn't I say that before?"  
"No, you didn't"  
"You agreed to help me. So let's go" she said and grabbed his wrist. She took him to her lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4... chapter 4.... This is where the romance thing begin to start. Hope you enjoy....**

**Read carefully and tell me if you find any mistakes in grammar.....

* * *

**He was going to make a seaweed.

Hotaru asked him to make a seaweed for her submarine. She needed seaweeds that could be a shield and shot like a gun. Misaki said that what she was asking for is very hard to do. But, the selfish Hotaru didn't care. She just wanted a submarine. She wanted to make the shape round and full of seaweed, but she wanted it transparent if she looked from inside the submarine. Misaki only shook his head. He couldn't do anything against this selfish girl. Misaki began to work in Hotaru's workshop and tried to make the silly seaweeds grew.

"Nee, Sensei. Remember when you kissed me in the Central Town??" Hotaru started the conversation.

"Yeah, I remembered" he answered with his head down. He didn't want to show her that he was blushing.

"I can't forget it. Since that day, I've been thinking about you. And I missed you so much" Hotaru said without expression in her face.

Her sensei only nodded.

"Do you think this thing is usually happen when people kiss for the first time?" she asked.

"I don't know. My first kiss was with you" he said. "I was thinking about you too lately. So, maybe yes" he said.  
None of them talked again. Misaki and Hotaru felt safe in her laboratory, because at least their biggest secret wouldn't be revealed to anyone else. Both were shy to admit that kind of things.

After several minutes, Misaki suddenly rose from his seat and walked to Hotaru. He hugged her from behind. She didn't try to resist him. She let him hugged her slim body and smiled.

"Sensei... lolicon..." she said emotionlessly.

"What?!" he released her with sweat dropping on his forehead.

"Lolicon"

"I'm not. You're not ten years old right?"

"I'm not" she answered

"So, I'm not a lolicon"

Both stopped talking and didn't move from their position in quite some time. Hotaru kept on doing her work and Misaki was still standing behind her armchair. Hotaru didn't look at him even for a bit. He looked at her, but can only see her hair and neck.

"I love you" he said. Hotaru just silenced but she was very surprised with the three words her sensei told her, 'I love you'. Those words made her shiver, her heart pounding fast, she stopped working and stood from her chair. She looked him in the eyes and walked towards him. She kissed him.

The kiss lasted for a minute and they were both looking at each other's eyes when they finished with kissing. Then, she smiled at him. He widened his eyes but smiled back to her in reply.

"I'm in love with you, too, Sensei" she said. "Since our first kiss. Sorry, I dragged you here just to see you. I'm so sorry" she said

"I don't need the transparent seaweed. I just wanted to be in the same room with you."

"You can see me when we're in the technology class."

"There are other students. I don't want them to make gossip" she said. "I don't want anyone to know about this, especially Mikan..." she said. And her face turned sad.

Her teacher need not to ask her about her problem, he knew it. But, he couldn't let Hotaru stay this way. Misaki knew Hotaru very well, because he always met her regularly in the tech-class since she entered the academy. He knew that Hotaru always kept things in her heart and wouldn't let anyone know about all that bad things, but, Misaki knew, because he was like that himself. Yeah, he was similar to Hotaru. He couldn't bear seeing her having the same problem as he did before, just because she was too shy to speak what are within her heart.

"Hotaru..." he called her.

"What is it?" she turned to him.

"You should talk to Mikan, I think" he said.

"Oh, why are you telling me that?" she asked

"It's better that way" he answered her. "I didn't want you to feel the pain that I've felt once before"

"You mean, you lost your friend?"

"I did. But, I forgave him. And now, he stayed by my side" he told her.

"Narumi-sensei?" she asked

"Yes"

"So?" she asked again. And turned her head to her half- finished submarine. She didn't want to look at him and she wouldn't forgive Mikan. She was hurt by Mikan badly that she couldn't forgive her, but Hotaru knew that keeping her relationship with Mikan this way was a selfish action. She knew it, yet she still didn't want to forgive her. Even if her beloved teacher begged her to do it. She wouldn't.

Misaki looked deep into her eyes and he understood that she wouldn't do anything. No one could change Hotaru once she had decided her action. Misaki sighed.

"Do you really need the seaweeds? If you do, I'll grow them for you..." he changed the topic.

"Yeah, I need some. How long do I need to wait until the seaweeds grow?" she asked, she felt relieved that Misaki changed the topic.

"2 months. I need times to experiments" he said. "When I finished, you'll be gone"

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick. I can make a device which has power to control time. Just see" she said and smiled. And her teacher returned her smile.

"Great. Could you let me go now? I think, I've been hours here and I did nothing. I will disturbed you if I stay longer, maybe..." he said.

"Just go, then. And remeber don't tell Narumi-sensei about what happened here. I want you to keep our relationship as a secret! Or, you'll know what I'll do" she threatened him and smiled wickedly.

"Don't worry, I don't want this relationship becomes public thing. And you must know that if you happened to tell someone about us, I'll be the one that will give you punishment" he returned the wicked smile. He walked towards her and cupped her left cheek. He felt the soft skin of hers and smiled warmly. "When will we meet again?"

"In the next class" she answered.

"No, I mean just the two of us" he said.

"Tomorrow"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" he said. "You still wear the necklace?" he asked when he saw the necklace around her neck.

"Yeah, And I still don't know what kind of alice it possessed"

"Looks cute on you" he said and kissed her forehead. Then he walked towards the door and opened it himself. Hotaru didn't move a bit.

He was out of the room, when she fell on her knees. She blushed and her face was as red as a tomato.

_'Oh my God, what have I done??? I'm my teacher's lover now. What shall I do?' she thought._

**

* * *

**

TBC

* * *

Well, how was that???

I think they are very out of character. Misaki, in my opinion, could only open himself to Narumi, and maybe if Hotaru is his lover, then he will open himself to her. But, Hotaru, she is really an introvert type. She didn't want to tell Misaki too much about her problem. She was just like 'I can finish it myself' type. Maybe, Misaki can open her heart again. Because Hotaru used to be with Mikan and told her a few things about herself(not all)...

This is the end of the 4th chapter. I'm looking forward to your constructing review, and tell me about mistakes in grammar if you found some mistakes. I hope i can make the next chapter as soon as possible... thanks for reading!!!!

See you...

-Pheria-


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this is chapter five... **

**I've got many ideas in my head lately. I hope you like my ideas... And t****hanks nuriko, for reviewing :D**

**Okay then, enjoy the story! (I'm not really good in grammar, so yeah, just tell me my mistake...)**

**Don't forget, read and review!!!**

* * *

It had been a week since Hotaru and Misaki became a couple, and no one knew about their relationship. They were really good in acting, even Narumi didn't knew about their relationship.

Misaki was in Hotaru's workshop at usual. He visited her in the afternoon or evening, but he didn't yesterday.

"Sensei, want to see my neo-submarine?" she asked.

"No" he answered coldly.

"Ah, you should see. This one is not a failure like the first" she said. "That's the first time I've ever failed"

"I'm sorry for your first submarine" Misaki said to her

"Yes, you should be sorry. It's a failure because of you!" she snapped at him.

"Why are you suddenly blaming me? You didn't say anything when you find that your invention was a failure" he replied her

"I couldn't think when you were around. I learned that yesterday. I could finish this neo-submarine when you didn't come" she said. "That's why, you're the one that should be blamed, because you're the reason I failed"

He chuckled and then laughed loudly. Hotaru just looked at him, her eyes told him that she was confused.

"Hey, why are you laughing at me? Is there something funny?" she asked him and felt annoyed because he made fun of her.

"Do you love me so much that you can't even think when I'm around?" he smirked at her.

"No... No, I don't!" she didn't want to admit

"You know, Narumi told me that he couldn't even think when his first love was near him" he told her. "And I think, the same goes for you, too"

Hotaru blushed and turned her head away. She looked outside her workshop's window and saw the sun was setting. Misaki still stood behind her and tried to not to laugh again. He was happy that someone loved him so much and he was lucky that the one who loved him so much was the one he loved. After several thoughts, Misaki walked towards her and stood next to her.

"Pretty, isn't it?" he asked

She nodded. He could she that her eyes were admiring the orange sky and the beautiful sun. Then, Misaki looked at the same direction as she did.

* * *

Hotaru went to her own room after her secret meeting with Misaki. She hoped that she could live longer in the academy, she knew that she would leave the academy soon. Her time was limited.

When she entered her room, she felt really lonely that she thought of visiting her beloved teacher, but she didn't. Hotaru used to love being alone in her room. But, since her first kiss, being alone like that was one of the things she hated. Suddenly a knock was heard.

"Come in" Hotaru said.

The door was opened, Mikan entered the room.

"Nee, Hotaru... I'm sorry" she said.

"Sakura-san, is that all you want to say?" she asked coldly.

"Hotaru, you're calling me Sakura-san?" she asked her, but it's like she asked herself.

"Sakura-san, make it quick. I didn't have all night to hear what you want to say" Hotaru didn't even look at her

"Misaki-sensei told me, that you wouldn't forgive me. I asked him to talk to you. But, I think I should talk to you myself" Mikan told Hotaru.

"Misaki-sensei?" she asked her. _'So, you betrayed me, sensei. Let's see who'll win' she thought._

"Hotaru, please don't be angry again. I love Natsume, but that doesn't mean I forget about you. I remember you, always" Mikan tried to convince her.

"Why don't you talk to me sooner, then? I've already decided that I would never forgive you for leaving me all alone!" she said loudly to her with angry tone.

Mikan started to cry. "You're cruel". Then, Mikan ran out of Hotaru's room. Natsume entered Hotaru's room after Mikan left.

"You're jealous because she's with me, Imai. Don't be like that. I wouldn't hold back to hurt you if you hurt Mikan" Natsume threatened her.

"You should just hurt me..." she said emotionlessly.

"You!!" Natsume was just going to hit her with his flame when a voice stopped him.

"Stop it!" Misaki-sensei shouted at him. "Why don't you cheer Mikan up, Natsume? I think she will be more happy if you cheer her up rather than hurting her best friend"

"I won't forget this, Imai!" Natsume said angrily and left her.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm worried about you" he answered.

"Come inside, I want to talk to you" she said to him.

"Are you sure? Why don't we talk outside?" Misaki asked her, he didn't dare to enter her room yet.

"Alright, as you like"

Misaki and Hotaru walked outside the dormitory and sat on the bench near a fountain.

"Misaki-sensei, do you really love me?" she looked at him, her tears nearly fell down. Misaki was shocked to she her expression. It's unusual for Hotaru to have that kind of expression.

"Why are you asking me that?" he asked her.

"Just answer me"

"Of course, I do" he answered clearly. "Why?"

"Mikan said that she asked you to talk to me and made me forgive her" Hotaru told him. "Did you tell me you love me because you want to reunite me with Mikan?"

"That's my second reason. The first one is because I love you, and you know it" he answered.

Hotaru cried. She felt relief that he wasn't lying to her.

"Don't cry. Do I say something wrong?" he asked. Misaki felt guilty for making the girl cried and tried to find away to calm her.

Suddenly, Hotaru hugged her. Misaki was shocked at first, but after a moment he patted her head. And they stayed like that until Hotaru was nearly asleep.

"Hotaru...Oi.. Hotaru?" he called her.

"Hnnn" she only made a sound.

"Are you sleepy? Let's go back to the dorm" he said to her

"Lemme...stay...like.. this" she said half-asleep. "It's...comfortable... nice...pillow"

Misaki blushed and shook his head. He carried her on his back and returned her to her room. This time, he let himself enter the room. Hotaru's room was clean, comfortable, and very Hotaru. Very Hotaru meant that it had light purple as the main colour and smelled like her. He left her in her bed and then went out of the room.

* * *

Misaki was just lying on his bed when there was a knock an his door. He walked towards the door and opened it.

"Narumi, what are you doing here?" he asked coldly. Misaki was too tired to play with his best friend.

"I saw you" Narumi said.

"What do you mean? Of course you see me, I'm in front of you"

"In-the-park" Narumi said cheerfully. "With-Imai-Hotaru", he added.

Misaki looked at him with a surprised look. And Narumi was only smiling at him.

"When did you start dating with her?" Narumi asked.

Misaki closed the door quickly and locked it. Narumi keep on knocking at the door until Misaki couldn't stand it again and opened the door.

"What do you want!?" Misaki asked.

"I just wanted to know about my best friend's love life" Narumi answered.

"And I'm not going to tell you!" Misaki exclaimed

"Really?" Narumi used his pheromone while kissing Misaki on his left cheek.

Misaki's face became red as a tomato and Misaki let Narumi entered his room. Misaki was on his desk, tried to look for some anti-pheromone medicine, but he couldn't find any.

"Looking for this?" Narumi asked him. Misaki looked up and saw the things in Narumi's hand were his anti-pheromone medicine.

"Give it to me, Narumi!"

"No, until you to told me about your relationship with Imai" Narumi said and kissed one of his cheek again. Misaki started to lose control of himself, not long after that, he was unconscious.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hurray... chapter five is over. I'm happy that I can finish this chapter just in two hours.**

**The next chapter will come soon, yes, chapter six.**

**From chapter five until the end is Hotaru's last month in the academy... So, things might get serious. But, I've already got a bunch of ideas inside my head... :D**

**Please keep reading and you can give reviews if you like to, I appreciate reviews so much.**

**Wait for the next chapter!!!**

**See you!**

**-Pheria-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here!**

**Well, I don't have much things to say. Just want to tell you, my grammar is bad, so don't be confused...  
Now, let's start the story!**

* * *

Hotaru woke up early. She gradually remembered what happened the night before and felt so silly. She forgot that she was angry with her sensei after he told her that he loved her so much, Hotaru really regretted that she was too kind to him that night. She sighed and went to have a shower. Hotaru regretted her action the night before, but she was quite happy because of it. At least they had a good moment that night.

It was still seven o'clock when Hotaru finished her shower and went to have a breakfast. She felt as if the the time had slowed down a bit. Only a few students were having their breakfast early, Hotaru became one of them that day. Hotaru sat in the corner of the room, enjoying herself without being interrupted by other students. She ate up her breakfast and went to her lab afterwards.

Hotaru stayed inside her laboratory. She didn't want to have a class, it was boring. She wanted to stay there until Misaki-sensei came. She wanted to wait for him.  
Hotaru used to surpress her own feelings, but after dating with her own teacher, she couldn't do it anymore. She loved him as much as she loved herself, Misaki was so similar to her that she felt like he was a part of her. They were quiet, clever, and good-looking, but both were introvert. That's why Misaki and Hotaru understood each other's feelings.

Hotaru was just going to sleep in her lovely laboratory when suddenly she heard that her door was loudly knocked by someone outside the room.

"Who is it?" Hotaru asked

"It's me" Misaki-sensei's voice said

"Just open the door by yourself" she told him.

Misaki entered the room. Hotaru didn't know how to say it in a word about Misaki's face when she saw it. He looked scared, angry, sad, and maybe... happy.

"What's wrong with you? Usually you don't come here at this hour. And you look..." Hotaru said to him

"Now that Narumi knows about us!" Misaki said.

"What!? You told him!?" Hotaru looked at him directly in the eyes. Looked like she had a chance to scold him.

"He used his pheromone on me! He saw us last night... And went to see me to know more" Misaki explained to her.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked him.

"I don't know. That's why I came here. When I woke up, he had already tied me up on the bed, I quickly came here after I freed myself from the rope. I hope he hasn't done anything yet" Misaki told her

"You!!! Now, everyone will know our secret and well, let's make you pay for everything you've done!" Hotaru shouted at him angrily.

"Imai, you shouldn't say that to your teacher" a voice said suddenly. "Not good for a new couple"

"Narumi!" Misaki exclaimed and walked towards him. He closed and locked the door and turned his head to Narumi. "Have you told anyone about us?!"

"No, not yet. But, maybe I will tell Mikan" Narumi said to Hotaru.

"Sakura Mikan, huh? No need to tell her. She won't care about this kind of thing" Hotaru responsed

"You still have a fight with her? Just forgive that girl. She didn't know that she hurt you, Hotaru-chan" Narumi said to her and still not looking at Misaki at all.

"Don't call me with '-chan', Narumi-sensei" Hotaru changed the topic. "I don't even let Misaki-sensei to call me with '-chan'"

"I never asked you to let me call you with '-chan'" Misaki snapped at her.

Narumi laughed at both Misaki and Hotaru. Hotaru and Misaki looked at Narumi with a dangerous look. narumi stopped laughing at once.

"Why are you here, Narumi?" Misaki asked

"You locked me here" Narumi aswered

"Why did you come here for before I locked you inside this room?" Misaki asked once again

"I want to visit my best friend's girlfriend" Narumi told them and smiled sweetly. Hotaru and Misaki's face reddened.

BANG!

Hotaru shot Narumi with her How-dare-you-gun, her latest improvement of Baka-gun. Narumi's left hand which was shot by the gun became numb. Narumi looked at his left hand, and then looked at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I didn't manage to hit his head, your turn, Misaki-sensei" she said calmly.

"Okay" Misaki-sensei took the gun and was ready to shoot Narumi with the eleventh generation of Baka-gun. Narumi looked at him, tried to say something, but his voice didn't come out.

BANG!BANG!

Misaki tried to shoot him twice. The bullets didn't hit Narumi, his reflex movements were good.

"You cheated. You shot him twice" she said.

"Don't shoot again!" Narumi said after he regained his courage. Misaki and Hotaru looked at him.

"Don't ever tell anyone else about me and Hotaru. Do you get it?" Misaki asked him.

Narumi nodded twice. Misaki unlocked the door, opened it widely, and kicked Narumi out the room. After looking at Narumi for a few seconds, he closed and locked the door again.

Narumi looked at his left hand which was shot by Hotaru earlier, and he grinned wickedly while staring at the door in front of him.

* * *

"Is that okay to kick him out like that? He may get mad and not helping us" Hotaru said

"If you are that worried because of him, why don't you make a thing that can erase his memory?" Misaki asked him

"Well, I'm going to choose the safest way. I'll erase his memory. While I'm making the device, can you catch Narumi again? I guess we shouldn't let him out a few seconds ago" she said

"I'm off" Misaki said and he was going out the laboratory.

Many students were in front of the laboratory's door when Misaki came out.

"Sensei, is that true that you're dating with Imai-san?" a female student asked him. And many boys shouted to him to broke up with Hotaru, they were Hotaru's Fans Club member.

Misaki went inside the laboratory again with his panic look on his face. He quickly locked the door. He could still hear the students calling him or Hotaru.

"Hotaru, we were late!" Misaki said and looked at her.

"Looks like you made a mistake again. You shall clean laboratory room until the graduation day as your punishment. Goodbye!" Hotaru said and rode her new scooter, the flying scooter. She opened the window and went out of the room, leaving Misaki alone to solve the trouble.

"Hotaru!" Misaki shouted, but Hotaru didn't listen.

* * *

Misaki ran through the crowd. After struggling a lot, he managed to ran freely to his house(given by academy), near his greenhouse. He locked the door and put some trap so no one can enter his house. He went to his bed and lied there for hours. He was tired after being chased by the students and being left by Hotaru made him mad. He knew that Hotaru always thought of herself first, but he didn't like it when Hotaru left him alone to deal with the crowd. He didn't know what would happen to him and Hotaru after this. He hoped Hotaru would still be able to graduate.

The crowd that made so many noises finally gave up after waiting for four hours outside Misaki's house. He sighed as a sign of relief. Misaki knew that Hotaru and he got so many fans, but both of them didn't know why. They didn't socialize well with so many people, and those people suddenly adored them so much. Of course Hotaru and Misaki were happy, they were like by so many people, but it felt weird, because they still didn't get used to it.

Misaki thought that he won't teach on the next day, considering that so many students would not listen to the lesson because fo the gossip. But, he couldn't think of neglecting his own duty because of his personal problem. He decided, he would go and lied to all the students that he was just helping Hotaru and there's was nothing happened between them. He wanted to tell Hotaru all his plan, he contacted her with the telephone that Hotaru made just for them.

"It's me" Misaki spoke to her

"Yeah, I know. We're the only ones who have these telephone, you know"

"I want you to lie to them. Just say that you need my help for your invention and there's nothing happened between us" said Misaki.

"I just want you to say the same thing too. I agree" she said

"Good. We shall see each other as usual, so they won't feel that we distanced ourselves from each other" he said again

"You're right" she agreed. "Just don't forget to clean my laboratory room"

"I lost, huh? Alright. At least you didn't make me your slaves" he said and laughed

"You shall be grateful to me. I didn't make you do anything weird"

"Oh, you thought about that?" he asked. "I shall thank our fans, they rescued me from your crazy punishment"

Both of them laughed.

"Okay then, bye" she said

"Bye, I love you" he said softly

"Don't try to be romantic, I don't like it, you know" she scolded him

"Okay, I understand. Bye!" he said and both of them hung up their phone.

_'This telephone is very useful. Private use only. Wonderful job, Hotaru!' he thought_.

Misaki went to bed soon afterwards, he wasn't worried again about Hotaru. They would be alright, he thought.

* * *

Hotaru was proud of her own invention. It made her able to communicate with Misaki in an emergency situation like this one. She was hoping that she would be able to act well in front of those students. If she could, she would be able to make things easier for Misaki and for herself. She tried to think of some answers if she was given questions about her relationship with her teacher. But, making up the words seemed so hard for her. She wasn't able to find any good answers to response to that kind of question. She was getting nervous, though everything will just start tomorrow.

She felt that she couldn't sleep and began to read a book, but she couldn't concentrate. She was lying on her bed when suddenly she fell asleep. That night, she dreamt that she was chattingwith Mikan, she saw herself enjoyed talking to her so much. Maybe she should just forgive her best friend, Hotaru thought. Hotaru woke up in a sudden. She looked around, she was still in her room.

_'Maybe Misaki was right. He can ease my loneliness, but it can't completely disappeared without Mikan' Hotaru thought. 'I have stayed too long with her, that I couldn't forget her' Hotaru chuckled. 'Time to forgive her'_

* * *

**How was the sixth chapter???**

**I think, I'm going to end this fic soon. But I still do not know how many chapters this fic will have.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews and comments are welcomed... I really appreciate it if you give your review/comments, but if you're too lazy to do it, that's ok.**

**Bye, see you on the next chapter.**

**-Pheria-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hurray!!! Chapter 7 is here now! Thanks for the review and let's continue the story!!**

**

* * *

**

Hotaru was worried. She was afraid that Mikan wouldn't want to forgive her, now that she remembred what she had said to her best friend not long ago. She regretted that she didn't follow Misaki's advice when he asked her to forgive Mikan and she didn't know what to do right now.

That wasn't the only thing Hotaru needed to worry about. The students in the academy were still curious about her relationship with her teacher. Hotaru could go anywhere easily because of her invention, but Misaki couldn't. They wanted to see each other so much that they lied to every person who asked them about their relationship. And because of this, many of the students followed Misaki and Hotaru to any place they went to. The only place they could get privacy was inside Hotaru's lab. Somehow, Hotaru managed to make a projector to distract those stalkers and when those stalkers were distracted by the projectors, Misaki and Hotaru could get their privacy.

* * *

Misaki didn't know why, but he felt that Hotaru was quite different lately. She didn't talk much to him anymore, she was quiet and seemed to be thinking a lot. Usually they had many things to talk about, but from her face Misaki knew that she was not in the mood to talk to him, so Misaki didn't talk to her, if the talk wasn't necessary.

Hotaru was in her lab with him that time, Misaki couldn't hold back anymore and he decided to ask Hotaru directly.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?" he asked. "You seemed to be different person lately"

"Is that so?" she asked coldly without even looking at him.

"Tell me..." he asked her.

Hotaru was hesitant to tell him, but she did. She told him about her dream, and her wish to be friends again with Mikan, and her fear of being rejected for an apology by Mikan. Misaki smiled while listening to the girl. He was happy that Hotaru finally realized that Mikan's presence was really important to herself.

"Just go to her and tell her how you feel about her. I'm sure she will forgive you" Misaki said

"No way, I'm too shy to tell it to her directly" Hotaru said.

Misaki chuckled a bit. "I knew it. Imai Hotaru doesn't like to admit her own fault" he said. "That's because you rarely make mistakes"

Hotaru looked at him and blushed.

"This is gonna be a lesson for you. You need to say sorry if you hurt other person" Misaki said and smiled. "I'll give you my courage, so you'll be able to do it."

Misaki pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised, but she didn't do anything against it. She enjoyed it. The kiss didn't last long. Misaki looked at the girl in front of him.

"How's that?" he asked. "Can you apologize to Mikan now?"

"You don't need to do that, I was trying to secure ourselves from those gossips and you did that all of a sudden!" she tried to look mad.

"Don't say that, you enjoyed it" he said teasingly.

"You're not the old sensei now..." she said regretfully. "My old sensei was polite, and you are not"

"Okay, okay. I was just trying to cheer you up" he said. "It's been a long time since the last kiss, too, right?"

She didn't answer. Hotaru walked towards the window and opened it. She jumped on her ride and said goodbye to him.

"Goodbye and clean the room, oh yeah, get rid of your students" she ordered him. She left him alone.

"Again? You left me alone again??" he asked her, but she didn't reply. Misaki sighed deeply as he watched her figure disappearing.

* * *

Misaki didn't leave the lab that day. He was too lazy to run through the crowd and avoid their questions. Hotaru's sofa was nice and comfort, so Misaki didn't mind to sleep there. And he didn't need to get out of the room to get foods and drinks. Everything has already been prepared by Hotaru. It's not that Hotaru prepared them for Misaki, but sometimes Hotaru needed to stay in her lab all day long to finish her experiments, that's why she prepared those foods.

It was late already and no sound was heard. He was going to sleep when someone knocked the window. Misaki opened it immediately.

"I thought you were hungry" Hotaru said and gave him some food.

"I've already eaten your food" he said. "Thanks for worrying about me. But, shouldn't you worry about yourself now?"

Hotaru looked at her food and sighed. "Why should I worry about myself?"

"Don't you remember we are the main topic of gossips now?" he asked

"It's late. No one will see us" she said.

"Do you come here just because you want to give me food?" he asked her.

"No. Actually, I haven't apologized to Mikan. I'm not sure how to do it..." she said. "Tell me how, please"

"Please? You said 'please'?" he chuckled. "Well, I can't tell you how to do that, you must figure it out yourself"

"How can I say 'please' to you? It's so silly. I guess I asked the wrong person" she turned her head away from him

He embraced her from behind and smiled. "The only person you can ask this question to is only me. You can't tell anyone else, can you?" he teased her.

"Stop teasing me like that. I'm serious about this. I want to be friends with her again, we will graduate soon and I don't want my only friendship ends like this!" she told him.

"I guess it won't. Mikan will forgive you, I know it. Have you seen Mikan lately?" he asked

"No, I haven't. I didn't want to look at her. I feel guilty whenever I look at her" Hotaru told him

"She seemed depressed, I saw her this morning. She didn't even listen to Natsume when he talked to her"

"Is that because of me?"

"I think yes, she must be thinking that it's all her fault" he said. "Just go to her, Hotaru. And asked her to forgive you"

She hugged him tightly. As a response, Misaki patted her back, but he said nothing anymore.

"Thanks" she said and released him from her hug. "I'm off"

"Bye" he said and waved his hand to her.

* * *

Hotaru went out from the window. She was determined to apologize to Mikan. Though she wasn't sure whether Mikan would forgive her or not. But, she thought that it was better than doing nothing at all. When she arrived at the dorm, she searched for Mikan's room, she knocked at the door... No answer.

"What are you doing here?" A voice from behind asked Hotaru.

"Natsume..."

"I ask you once again, what are you doing here, Imai Hotaru?" he asked. Hotaru could sense that Natsume was still angry about what happened last time.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked him mockingly

"Because, I'm his boyfriend and you are the friend who left her behind. You have no right to see her!" Natsume said rudely

"Everyone has the right to see her"

"But, not you. You will just hurt her. Go away!" Natsume scolded her. Hotaru looked down. Natsume stopped for a second and asked himself what happened with Hotaru. Hotaru looked at him, when Natsume saw tears fell down from Hotaru's eyes, he realized that he had said too much.

"Sorry" he said softly. Hotaru ran through the corridor and left Natsume alone.

"Wait!" Natsume shouted but he didn't pursue her.

* * *

"What's wrong, Natsume?" Mikan asked him

"I saw Imai, in front of this room before I come inside" he told her

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked him and she looked like she was not happy that he didn't invite her in.

"Because I don't want her to hurt you" he said

"I'll go see her" Mikan said and she was walking towards the door when Natsume grabbed her wrist.

"No, don't. Maybe she will come to see you tomorrow" he said not wanting her to go.

"No, I need to see her now. Maybe we can be friends again" she said and went out.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" Misaki asked Hotaru. She didn't reply. She wanted to cry so badly, but she didn't want to be alone in her own room. It felt so lonely and she couldn't stand it. So, she looked for Misaki to seek comfort from him.

"Did Mikan reject you?" he asked

"No..." she said and continued sobbing. He embraced her softly and patted her head. Hotaru stop sobbing, but she didn't say anything.

"Was it Natsume?" he asked again

She nodded and tried to speak to him. "He... said... I will... just hurt... Mikan's feeling" she said to him. "I didn't know what to say to him. He was right"

"Don't say that. That's not true. You were just going to apologize to Mikan. Wasn't it a proof that you care about your best friend?" Misaki asked her.

Hotaru didn't answer him, but she tighten her embrace. Misaki just sighed as the sign of understanding. Then, both of them said nothing more.

* * *

The door to Hotaru's lab suddenly opened. Hotaru and Misaki hurriedly released themselves from each other. Mikan was standing in front of both of them.

'You didn't lock the door?' he whispered.

'I forgot, maybe' she whispered to him.

"Misaki-sensei and Hotaru?" Mikan asked herself. "So, the rumour is true?!"

"Close the door and locked it, please" Misaki told Mikan. "You can sit here, with us"

"Is Hotaru crying?" Mikan asked and tried to look at Hotaru's face because Hotaru hid her own face.

"Yes, she is. Because of Natsume. She was just going to apologize to you" Misaki said. Hotaru suddenly leaned her head on Misaki's shoulder.

"What did he do to you, Hotaru-chan?" Mikan looked angry. Hotaru didn't answer her.

"According to what Hotaru said, Natsume said to Hotaru that she would just hurt you, Mikan" Misaki said.

Suddenly, Hotaru dropped herself from Misaki's shoulder to his lap. She was asleep.

"She was tired. She'll be okay, don't worry. This is the fourth time I see her like this... You know, all the four times are caused by you. Not that I am blaming you, but she is just a girl that can't reveal her own feelings. I answered your questions, because I'm sure that she won't answer you" Misaki told Mikan while he lied Hotaru on the sofa and let Mikan sit on the big chair.

"Hotaru..." Mikan murmured and looked at her best friend.

"I think you should go back to your room now. Let me take care of her" Misaki said. "And, can you forgive Hotaru?"

"Of course I can!" she said. "I'll come again tomorrow"

"Yeah sure, don't tell anyone about Hotaru and I. Hotaru doesn't want anyone to know actually" Misaki said

"Don't do anything pervert to her, sensei!" Mikan joked.

"No, I won't!" he said and blushed.

"I'm just joking. Why are you always so serious? Hotaru, too. You match her greatly." Mikan said

"Don't talk about that again!" Misaki tried to hide his tomato red face

"She becomes more and more pretty, isn't she, Sensei?" Mikan asked. "She was pretty when I first saw her. But, now she is prettier than before. I'm a bit jealous, actually" Mikan told Misaki and chuckled

"Girls always adores beauty too much" he sighed. "I think, you have stayed her for quite some time... Can you go now??" he asked her forcefully

"Okay, bye!" Mikan unlocked the door and went out. He sighed and looked at his young lover and smiled lovingly at her. He went to lock the door and slept on the big chair.

* * *

**Yay~!! It's done...!!!! Maybe one or two more chapters to finish this this fic. **

**I know that Hotaru is very OOC, but, I'm thinking that she has grown up. Her problems become more complex and she just had no one to depend on after Mikan left her, this changed her character a bit. Then, Misaki came to her life and changed her little by little, including making her realize how important Mikan's presence is to her. Still, Hotaru is too shy to reveal herself, that's why she needs others to understand her. It sounds that she's so childish... LOL**

**Tell me about grammar or words usage mistakes if you find any. Reviews are welcome. I appreciate reviews so much. **

**Thanks for reading**

**-Pheria-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the review, nuriko! :D**

**Well, chapter eight is here. I hope you, readers, will enjoy it!! :)**

**Let's start....**

**

* * *

**

Misaki realized that Hotaru and he haven't finished their problem with Narumi. Hotaru and Mikan had already started to forgive each other, but Hotaru seemed to have forgotten about Narumi. Misaki was thinking about apologizing to him as well, because he remembered how rude he was to Narumi a few days ago. After that, Misaki decided to find Hotaru and talked to her. He had no worries anymore about the fangirls, Mikan was in charge of getting rid of them all. Hotaru and he didn't ask her to do it for them, but she insisted to do it. Well, Hotaru and Misaki did let her do it, because it gave them some privacy. Hotaru wanted to pay Mikan for doing that. But, Misaki didn't agree to pay her, it's better to give her several inventions, because he thought that giving Mikan a payment meant that Mikan was their servant. Finally, Hotaru gave Mikan several inventions, but all of them are the worthless invention. It's okay since Mikan was so happy when she received those things from Hotaru.

"Hotaru, I want to talk to you" Misaki said.

"What?" she asked him.

"Where's Mikan?" he asked her

"She is going to Natsume's place. She wants him to apologize to me. Actually she couldn't bear a day without Natsume, but for me she has overcome it. I asked her to go to him, that's the right thing to do, right?" she asked

"Yes, that's good. I've never expected this come from you. Oh yeah, I want to talk to you about Narumi"

"Narumi-sensei?" she asked him

"Don't you think we were too cruel to him last time he came here?" he asked.

"I don't know. We were just protecting ourselves" she told him

"That's right" he said. "But, I feel guilty now, because I kicked him out of this room"

"I shot him once, I guess, you did it twice" she added.

"We should apologize to him" he said. "Now, or he'll make another problem for us"

"I agree"

* * *

Narumi was on the way to Teachers' room. He grinned wickedly and chuckled while imagining Misaki and Hotaru's realtionship was no longer a secret. He arrived in front of the door. He hesitated. _'Is this the right thing to do?' Narumi asked himself. 'He was my friend, maybe he isn't anymore now, but he was my friend once' he thought again._ He opened the door. But, he didn't say anything. He went to his chair immediately. He needed time to think. The teacher's room wasn't the right place to think, so he went out and headed to his own room.

Narumi was daydreaming in his room when a knock was heard.

"It's me" the voice from outside said. Narumi knew whose voice was that immediately.

Narumi opened the door for his maybe ex-best friend.

"What do you want?" Narumi asked with a bit cold voice. Narumi looked at Misaki and then to the girl next to him, Hotaru.

Misaki was surprised when he heard his friend's voice, but he finally spoke to him. "We want to apologize. I guess, Hotaru and I treated you wrong the last time you came to the lab.

"Here, I made this for you" Hotaru said and gave him a mirror

"What is the function of this mirror?" he asked and looked into the mirror

"Reflecting your stress level" she said

"Huh? Do you think I need this?" he asked and started to chuckle

"Misaki-sensei will be with me, and you're going to be lonely. So, if you see it, you'll know how stress you are without Misaki-sensei" Hotaru explained

"Okay, I'll forgive both of you. If you didn't come today, maybe I have already spread other rumours" he said and laughed.

"I'm right, am I not, Hotaru?" Misaki whispered to the girl

She nodded.

"Want to drink, Narumi? I bought this for us to drink today" Misaki said, he showed him a bottle of alcoholic drink

"With Hotaru?" Narumi asked

"No, of course not. I won't let her touch this thing" Misaki said. "Not good for her and I don't want her to spit out our secrets in front of you"

"Well, I should leave both of you by yourselves, I think. Enjoy your time then!" Hotaru said, she smiled at both of her teachers and left them by themselves.

"Lucky you, she is so beautiful and young. I seldom see her, but when I see her, she has changed a lot" Narumi said

"Before we met at the Central Town a few weeks ago, I had nearly forgotten about Hotaru. She was in my class, but she was often out for researching in other countries. That's why her name wasn't included in the student list. She had her own projects. I almost didn't recognize her when I saw her in the Central Town" Misaki told him and he poured Narumi a glass of the alcoholic drink.

"But now, she never skipped your class, right?" Narumi asked

"Yeah, never... Sometimes it makes me nervous to teach her" Misaki told him

"Such a happy couple. When she graduated, what will you do? Will you leave the academy?" Narumi asked

Misaki didn't expect this kind of question, he didn't dare to ask himself about this thing, he was still confused.

"You're still confused?" Narumi asked

He nodded. "I don't know. This academy has been part of me for so many years, I can't even think of leaving the academy. But I don't want to lose Hotaru"

Narumi drank a gulp of his drink. He poured the drink from the bottle to his glass.

"Alright, alright. We don't want to ruin our reunion day right?" Narumi said, Misaki looked at him. "Let's talk about something else-"

The talk continued until midnight and both teachers were drunk...

* * *

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan called her.

"You don't need to shout like that. I can hear you" she snapped at her

"Natsume wants to apologize" Mikan said. Natsume appeared in Hotaru's sight.

"I'm sorry, I said bad things to you" he said coldly.

"You have already said sorry to me. But, I didn't forgive you that time, because I was so sad when you said those words to me" Hotaru said and turned to Mikan. "I'll try to forgive him, Mikan. But, I don't think I can right now"

"Hotaru, have a talk with him, please. I don't want my best friend to be my boyfriend's enemy" Mikan plead. "I'll leave you guys alone, okay?"

Mikan left them and closed the door. She waited in front of the room and tried to listen to Hotaru's and Natsume conversation outside the room.

"She is in front of the room, and listening to us, now" Hotaru said. Mikan, who heard this, felt guilty and left them to be really alone.

"She's gone" Natsume said. Hotaru nodded.

"Why are you so overprotecting to Mikan?" Hotaru asked. "You even said those harsh words just because of her"

"Because, she was going to die" Natsume answered shortly

"Die?" she asked, she didn't even know that her best friend was going to die

"She used her alice to steal mine. I asked her to do it because I wanted to go out from the academy. She stole it, but not long, she fainted. I took her to the hospital. They said she shouldn't steal that kind of dangerous alice. The longer she have it with her, the more her time will be shortened. She awoke ten hours after she fainted that means she just had ten or eleven years to live since she fainted" Natsume explained

"I don't know she stole it from you" Hotaru didn't believe him

"You were out, experimenting in other country. I went out with Mikan after the incident, and I fell in love with her soon afterwards" he told her.

"Does she know about this?" Hotaru asked.

"No, not at all. I was too scared to tell her anything" Natsume said and looked at Hotaru in her eyes

"Tell her, she must know about this" Hotaru said

"No, I won't"

"If you don't, then I will" Hotaru said. She stood up from the chair she was sitting on and head towards the door.

"Stop it" Natsume said to her in a cold tone. "I'll do it. I will tell her tonight"

"You're forgiven, because you tell me the secret" Hotaru smiled

Hotaru opened the door and asked Natsume to join her searching for Mikan. It was nearly the time to have dinner and it was the first time Hotaru felt that her very best friend was very precious. If she could invent a cure for Mikan, she would. No matter how much money it would cost. Hotaru was willing to give all money she earned if she could just save her friend.

* * *

Misaki hadn't come to the lab since the day he reunited with Narumi. Hotaru was so lonely, but she knew that Misaki had to prepare the exams, so she didn't accuse him for leaving her. But, sometimes she called him at night to make sure he was okay.

"Nee, sensei... you know, Mikan is sick... can you grow herbal tea for her?" Hotaru asked him one day, when she called him.

"Why do you always ask for something weird? he asked her

"This is not weird. At least I just want to make my friend feels better" she tried to convince him.

"I'll do it later, okay? Don't look at me that way" Misaki said.

"Thanks... By the way, I don't see any of your fangirls hanging around you lately. Are we free now?" Hotaru asked

"I don't see your fans too... I don't know whether we are free or not. But, that means we could see each other more often, right?" he smiled to himself

"Come to the lab tomorrow... You must clean it. Don't you remember your punishment?" Hotaru didn't like to say romantic things, so she tried to change the topic

"Okay, I understand, Imai Hotaru-san" he laughed

"Don't call me like that. I don't like it when you call me with full name"

"Okay. It's late. Bye" Misaki said goodbye

"Yeah, bye" Hotaru said and hung up the telephonean smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to meet with her teacher.

* * *

Hotaru was waiting for Misaki in the lab. She had been waiting for him for two hours and started feeling sleepy. She got up from her chair and slept on the big comfortable sofa near the window and she finally fell asleep there.

Misaki came to the lab. he opened the door with the key Hotaru gave to him a week after they had become a couple. He looked inside the room, it was so quiet. Then, Misaki looked at the sofa, there was a sleeping figure on it, Hotaru. Misaki smiled. He went to her direction and kissed her cheek. She woke up, but he told her it was okay to sleep. He sat on the sofa and she put her head on his lap. They didn't talk to each other. It was a very quiet moment, but it made both of them happy. Misaki realized that sooner or later Hotaru would surely left him. They didn't have much time to be with each other. But, he was glad he could know the 'real' her. But, saying goodbye with Hotaru would surely make him sad. She had a big dream she would never achieve if she stayed in the academy. That was why he must be ready to say goodbye to her when the time came.

Misaki didn't think for a long time, he was tired, too. He fell asleep with Hotaru on his lap.

* * *

Hotaru woke up. She looked at her teacher and smiled. He was still asleep. She got up and sat next to him. She tried to do the same thing he let her did earlier.

"Your turn" she said and made a sign for him to follow her. He put his head on her lap.

"I'm not sleepy" he said.

Hotaru stayed quiet. And put an unknown thing on Misaki's face.

"What is this!!?? Are you trying to kill me?" he shouted

Hotaru take it off his face. "Look, your face is horrible" she said

"Of course, it looks horrible. You were trying to kill me. How can I be not scared?" he asked her

"I just want to remember your face. I made this to copy your face, sensei" she said. "Don't you realize how short our time is?"

"Hotaru..." he whispered, but laughed not long afterwards

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked sternly

"You don't need to do that... Just enjoy our time together. If we are meant to be together, we shall be, one day" he said.

Hotaru didn't say any words. Tears started dwelling in her eyes

"Since when you started to be a cry baby? I saw you cry often. I remember that you can cntrol your emotions well when you were just a kid" he mocked her.

"Don't you dare say that, sensei! This is all because of you! If I didn't meet you at Central Town that time, I should be able to control my emotions. You changed me!" she snapped at him

"Don't be mad... I'm just joking" he said and sat on the sofa. "3 a.m., shall we return to the dorm now?"

"I'll stay here. I'm too tired to go there. My eyelids still heavy" she said.

"I shall go" He got up from the sofa and kissed her forehead. Misaki went to the door direction. "See you"

"Yeah, see you" Hotaru waved her hand until Misaki was out of her door.

* * *

The next day, Hotaru went to see Misaki. She asked for the herbal tea he promised her to grow. Misaki gave the herbal tea to her and asked the reason why she wanted herbal tea so much. Hotaru told him the reason and Misaki gave her more herbal tea.

_'It's just three days before the final exam' Hotaru thought. 'Would it be better if I spend more time with Mikan?' she asked herself._

Hotaru and Natsume became best friends after they had shared the secret. They were very clever to hide things in front of Mikan. They knew Mikan had to live her life to the fullest, because she only had six or seven years to live now. Those three days were spent to study for the exams with Mikan and Natsume by Hotaru. Though Hotaru didn't go to her lab, she still asked Misaki to clean the lab for her. That was called a punishment, right?

* * *

The final exam had started. The first day's exams were easy for Hotaru and Natsume, but hard for Mikan. Days passed and all the exams were easy for Natsume and Hotaru, but hard for Mikan. Mikan was worried about the exam, she couldn't do it well, and she thought she wouldn't pass the exam. Hotaru and Natsume tried to cheer her up, Hotaru even treted her a big box of Howalon.

The exam results would come out in a week. Hotaru spent most of her time with Mikan and Natsume. She hadn't seen Misaki for days. She was lonely. Her friends presences weren't enough for her. She didn't tell Mikan or Natsume, but Mikan and Natsume knew it. Sometimes, Hotaru would think how busy her teacher was then, and she would go to her laboratory, hoping that the one she was waiting for would come for her.

* * *

**End of chapter eight. Now, I'm sure that the next chapter will be the last one... :D**

**I'm sorry for the late update. I got final exam a week ago. Hope you, readers, forgive me.**

**Well, I guess this chapter is the longest of all chapters in this fic. Sorry, if it's boring...**

**Reviews are appreciated... And if there are wrong grammar or words usage please tell me. I'll try to fix it... **

**Bye...**

**See you!**

**-Pheria-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!!**

**Well, I planned to write this chapter a few days ago. But, well... because I'm so lazy, I delayed it.**

**I'm going to start this chapter. It's going to be a long chapter, because suddenly a new idea entered my brain :)**

* * *

Hotaru decided she would look for Misaki. Misaki hadn't come to the lab since the exams were over. She knew it very well that he had to be very busy at that moment, but she wanted to see him for a few minutes. It's enough to make her recovered from her loneliness. She walked up to the staff room. She saw him with Serina-sensei in front of the staff room. He was talking to her and laughing. She turned back and went to her room in the dorm.

_'Soon, I'm going to leave this room, this dorm, my lab, and everything. Of course, I'll leave him too. But, why didn't he look for me to spend some time with me before I go?' she thought. _She had to admit it that she was jealous when she saw he was with another woman. But, she tried to think rationally, and she was sure, they were just talking. So, Hotaru thought she just needed to see him another time.

That night, Hotaru called him. When she heard his voice, she was so happy that she forgot about her jealousy. They chatted for about ten minutes, then, he said that he needed to checked the exam papers. So she let him ended their conversation. At least she was glad that she could hear him talking to her. That night she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hotaru was waiting for the exam results in her class. A regular class. She didn't go to the technology class, because she knew Misaki-sensei wouldn't be there. That day was supposed to be the scariest day to Mikan. She was scared of not passing the exam. Hotaru assured her that she would be alright. Natsume thanked Hotaru for comforting Mikan. The three of them waited for long time and none of them spoke. Until Hotaru asked them.

"Where's Ruka? I almost forgot about him. He has never been around lately" Hotaru said

"Ruka is saying goodbye to all his friends- the animals-, he cried everyday" Mikan told Hotaru and smiled.

"Didn't you cry too yesterday? Didn't you remember when Ruka asked you to go to the forest with him you cried because of Mr. Bear?" Natsume said with his usual arrogant tone

"That's yesterday! Just forget it!" Mikan exclaimed.

"I heard that Kaname will get Mr. Bear out of this academy. Since you'll graduate from this academy and he didn't trust anybody else to take care of Mr. Bear except you" Natsume told Mikan

"Good news, I can meet Mr. Bear again!" she said cheerfully.

Hotaru smiled at her. Then, she stood up and told Mikan and Natsume that she was going for a little walk for some fresh air. Hotaru went out of the classroom. But she didn't walk for some fresh air. She stood in front of the class and deeply sighing.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked her.

"Sensei" she turned to him when she heard his voice

"It's been a week since we saw each other" he began. "It's a very long time, I think"

She nodded in agreement. "It's very long"

"How are you doing?"

"Not really good" she said. "Why didn't you come to the lab? I've been waiting for you"

"I'm checking the exam papers, you knew it, right?"

She didn't say anything and then nodded. She sighed again and looked at him in the eyes. "Can you come today?"

"Well, yes... After results are announced there's nothing left to do" Misaki said to her.

"I'll wait for you"

"Okay, I promise I'll come" he smiled

"Don't forget to clean the lab, sensei" she said with her usual tone and gave him a mischievous smile

He chuckled. " Bye"

"Bye" she said and saw him walked along the coridor.

And then again, she saw him stopped in front of the staff room. She tried to see further. And she saw he was talking with Serina-sensei again and in front of the staff room again. _'Why does it have to be Serina-sensei again? And in front of the staff room again. If it were Narumi, I wouldn't care a bit' she thought._ Hotaru realized that she was jealous because Serina-sensei could talk to Misaki anytime she wanted while Hotaru had to take him to the lab to have time with him. She turned her face away and returned into the classroom.

* * *

The exam results were on the announcement board. The students gathered in front of it. Hotaru could hear some students shouting, they seemed to be very happy because of graduating from the academy, and she could see that there was a student that fainted, maybe she was too happy. All the students passed the exam, that included Mikan Sakura. When Mikan saw her name on the list, she hugged Natsume tightly and thanked him. Well, she had to. It because Natsume always studied with her after school. And she didn't forget to thanked Hotaru, who often helped her study with great inventions. Hotaru saw her name. It was on the top. And then, she looked for Iinchou's name. It was on the second. Hotaru was surprised, a bit.

"I got the best score" she said, sounded like she didn't believe it. "I beat Iinchou, this is the eight time! I did it. He lost the bet!" she laughed and from her eyes, Natsume and Mikan realized what Hotaru meant. Money.

* * *

Hotaru went to look for Iinchou. She was sure that Iinchou had looked at the list before she did. She took out her radar from her pocket. And she knew where Iinchou headed too. He headed to staff room. Hotaru thought that he wanted to hide that badly. So, she headed to staff room too. Well, again and again, the same scene appeared. Misaki-sensei and Serina-sensei.

Hotaru sighed. _'Don't they feel tired of talking?' she thought._ But still, she came to their direction and asked for Iinchou. Misaki-sensei told her he was inside. Hotaru thanked them and knocked at the staff room's door.

She entered the room and headed to Iinchou's direction in front of Narumi's desk.

"What are you doing here, Hotaru?" Iinchou asked her. He din't seem to be scared of Hotaru.

"Let's go" Hotaru pulled him. And he followed her, because his talk with Narumi had ended.

Hotaru went past Misaki and looked him in the eye when she passed him. She looked angry, Misaki thought. Misaki stared back at Hotaru for a split second and turned his attention to Serina-sensei again. Hotaru walked away with Iinchou.

* * *

"Iinchou, you remembered our agreement seven years ago?" she asked him

"What is it about, Hotaru?" he asked. Hotaru explained to him. They had the exams competition and the last competition was the final exam. Hotaru had won eight time and Iinchou six time. And then Hotaru showed her devilish smile.

"You promised me three million rabbits if you lose, do you remember that?" she asked and smiled wickedly

Iinchou didn't look at her. "I'll give it to you tomorrow. Well, bye" And he ran away from her.

"Weird" Hotaru said and went to her lab.

* * *

"Have you finished cleaning, sensei?" she asked him

"Not yet" he answered. "Um, Hotaru, don't you like Serina-sensei?"

"Why do you ask?" Hotaru questioned his question

"It's just... You were glaring at me -fiercely- when I talked to her. It seemed like you don't like her" he told her

"I like her. She is a good teacher" Hotaru said, she was lying. "I was just wondering what kind of talk you had with her, that's all"

"We're just planning for a camp. All the teachers will go on a camp after all the graduated students left this academy"

"Are you looking forward to it?" she asked him. _'A test for him' she thought._

"No, I'm not. I don't want to go on a camp. That means I have lost you, right?" he asked her, rather like asking himself.

She smiled kindly at him and when he questioned her smile, she didn't say anything and asked him to get back to work. Hotaru finally felt safe, at least, she thought, she wouldn't lose Misaki that easily.

* * *

Misaki finished cleaning up and Hotaru gave him some food to eat. Hotaru stared at him all the time, and smiling happily, sometimes she laughed and Misaki thought she was getting crazy.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked and frowned a bit. She knew that he was worried and decided to tell him.

She told him about her question to him, and he answered correctly, that made her so happy.

"So, you were jealous and tried testing me?" he asked and he bursted into a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" she exclaimed.

"But, you are so funny" he said. " Well, I don't understand women. They get jealous so quickly"

"I'm not funny. I was just curious, because you rarely talk to her" she said, tried to make a good reason

"Okay, okay. If I liked her, I wouldn't be here with you" he said to her. "Come closer"

She nodded and walked towards him. He opened his arms and embraced her.

"It's been so long since the last time I hold you" he said. "I really missed you"

Hotaru blushed and didn't say anything.

"I'm going to miss you again soon" he said softly. Hotaru knew what he meant. She embraced him tightly then.

"Let's meet again tomorrow. After the graduation ceremony, I'll wait for you here" she said

"Hey, you know, I guess everyone has already know about us. That included all the staff in this academy" he told her

"You told them?" he could hear a trace of anger in her voice.

"Of course not. Why would I? I guess I come here too often" he said

"Then stay here" she suggested.

"With you?" he asked

"Of course not. I want to sleep on my bed. Not in this dirty place" she said sternly

He didn't say anything, but he looked annoyed because of it. Hotaru gave him a smile that made him forgot that he was annoyed by her. Misaki loosened his embrace and let her sat next to him. He kissed her forehead and cupped her cheek, then he kissed her at her lips. Hotaru was surprised she didn't expect this to happen, but soon she began to enjoy it.

"You surprised me" she said after they stopped kissing.

"I thought you like surprises" he smiled. She didn't respond, but she leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He looked at her and smiled. Usually, he took her to the sofa, so she could sleep there and he could leave her, but, that time he didn't. He just wanted to stay with her. Realizing that time was so short.

* * *

"You awake?" he asked when he saw her tried to open her heavy eyelids

"You wait for me? That's rarely happened" she tried to smile.

"Can you head back to the dorm alone? he asked her. "Because, I think I couldn't stay here much longer"

She nodded and he went towards the door, saying goodbye to her. She just waved her hand as the respond. That day she didn't return to her dorm. She sighed every time she remembered him.

_'It's going to be hard to forget him' she thought_ _and drifted away to sleep once again._

* * *

Every students in the academy had been waiting for the graduation ceremony, except Hotaru. She had the best score so she had to give a speech in front of the other students and the academy staff. She had no confident to do it. Because all she could talk about was her experiment. What should she say about the academy? It's not like she hated the academy, she liked it. And after dating her teacher she liked it even more.

_'I'll ask Iinchou to give the speech in front of the students. I'm no good in this kind of stuff' she thought and went to look for Iinchou._

Hotaru looked everywhere. She found Iinchou sitting under a big tree and asked him to replace her. Hotaru even let him paid only a million rabbits if he wanted to replace her. Iinchou just nodded and gave her a million rabbits that tme.

"That's what I like about you. You never lie" she said and smiled at him

If you know what Hotaru was like, don't ever think to lie to her. Iinchou had seen how Hotaru treated those who lied to her, especially Ruka. That's why he decided that it's better to give her the money than looking for troubles with her.

* * *

Iinchou gave a very long speech that almost made everyone fell asleep. And when the speech was over, everyone clapped their hands and laughed or smiled widely. Not because the speech was great but because it was over. And then the school principal went on the stage and gave the students some words. Fortunately, he didn't give a long speech like Iinchou did. And then the students went to the stage one by one and received their certificates. Hotaru was the first one, best score always be the first one.

The ceremony went really well. Hotaru chatted with Mikan and Natsume, even Ruka talked to her. She was happy finally Ruka could talk to her, he had been avoiding her all the time. Hotaru could see Ruka's eyes were red, maybe he had been crying all the time.

Hotaru headed to her lab after chatting with some friends. No one paid attention to her because everyone was so happy that they finally could get out of the academy. The students were given a week to leave after the graduation ceremony. Many of the students left the school right after the ceremony was over, they cried because maybe they wouldn't meet each other again. Some of them exchanged their addresses, so at least they could write letters. Hotaru didn't care about it. Mikan's house was near hers, so it won't be a problem. Hotaru only gave her address to those who wanted it. She was happy, that many people concerned for her. She wouldn't forget them, she thought.

* * *

Misaki had been waiting for her in the lab when she arrived there. She sat next to him and told him all the things happened earlier. Misaki was happy for her and he listened to her every word.

"How about a walk to the lake?" he asked her after she stopped talking.

She nodded. Both of them went to the forest. The lake was located near Mr. Bear's house. The lake was beautiful and the flowers were everywhere. Hotaru didn't regret coming there.

"Beautiful" she said in amazement. "I've never seen the lake like this. Usually no flowers"

"I grew them. For you" he said. "They can sing"

"Thanks. It's so beautiful" she said again. "Their voice is wonderful. This is the first time I heard them sing nicely. Usually it's just like they are screaming"

"What do you mean by saying that?" he asked her with annoyance in his voice

"Nothing. Can I have the seeds?" she asked him

"Yeah, I'll give you later" he answered.

Both of them didn't talk until the sunset. They were just watching the lake and listening to the song that the flowers sang for them. The time was so quick for them. And when they realized that the sky had turned to bright orange they looked at each other and both of them had a surprised look in their faces.

* * *

Hotaru and Misaki went out of the forest. Hotaru told him that she would leave the academy on the last day. He just smiled. But, actually he thought that it would be better for her to leave earlier, because neither of them could forget each other easily, and the longer she stayed the harder to forget each other. But Misaki didn't say it to her. He just kept quiet.

"Sensei... Could we meet again tomorrow? I want to watch the lake again" she said

"I'm not your teacher anymore" he laughed. "I don't know if I can meet you tomorrow. Narumi asked me to help him with his experiment, though I don't know what kind of experiment he's having"

"It's more comfortable to call you _sensei_" she said. "I'll help you with the experiment"

"I'll ask Narumi if I could take you with me" he said

"Call me later. Bye" she said and waved her hand

"Bye"

* * *

Mikan came to Hotaru's room that night. She told Hotaru that she would leave the academy on the next day. Hotaru embraced her lightly and told Mikan that she would leave the academy on the last day. Both Hotaru and Mikan never worried about leaving the academy. Their house were close to each other, so they won't lose contact easily.

"Is Natsume coming with you?" Hotaru asked

"Yes. He doesn't have home anymore. So, I'm going to ask Grandpa to let him stay in our house"

"If your Grandpa doesn't let him stay, what will you do?"

"I'm going to stay somewhere with him" Mikan answered with confidence in her voice.

"Well, good luck then"

"I will" Mikan said with a thankful look. "And you too, Hotaru. Enjoy your time with Misaki-sensei"

"I always enjoy my time with him " Hotaru smiled. "I'm sure that we won't meet again though"

"Don't be like that" Mikan tried to cheer her up. "Maybe he'll leave the academy for you"

"He told me that he wouldn't leave the academy. And keep saying that I'll find a better person for myself"

Mikan didn't say a word. She knew that her friend didn't want any suggestions, Hotaru just needed someone to listen to her, and Mikan told herself to listen to Hotaru.

Mikan listened to Hotaru until both of them fell asleep. Hotaru was feeling a lot better when she woke up in the morning. Hotaru woke Mikan up and told her it was already morning. Mikan rushed to prepare herself to leave the academy. Hotaru prepared herself to see Mikan and Natsume off.

Mikan was almost late. When she arrived at the station, Natsume was relieved. He thought Mikan might forget that they were leaving the academy that day. The train would take Mikan and Natsume to the gate. And when they had passed the gate, they couldn't return, except there was a very important thing they needed to do.

Hotaru waved her hand at both of her friends and after she couldn't see them again, she opened the memo Natsume gave her earlier.

_'I lied to you about Mikan. She's not going to die. I just want you to let me be by her side. Sorry.' _

Hotaru felt herself so stupid. But then she smiled. _'Well, I've already let him stay with her. I won't forget this Natsume' she thought._ And then Hotaru had something entered her mind, about how she would have revenge on him. She smiled wickedly and headed back to her room.

* * *

Hotaru arrived in her room. She looked at her telephone accidentally and then she realized Misaki hadn't called her last night. Hotaru was upset because he forgot her and then she called him. But, no one answered. Hotaru didn't know where he was, so she just spend that day watching the lake and listening to the flowers.

Later on the evening, she called him again, but no answer. She did it again and again until her fingers were too tired to push the number. She gave up, she thought, and she decided to call him on the next day.

On the next day, she couldn't contact him at all. So, she just went to the lake again. Hotaru realized that she didn't want to leave the lake, so she called her robot to take her sleeping bag and some food. She didn't get bored at all though she had spent hours there. The gentle wind and the song that was sung by the flowers made Hotaru relaxed and she fell asleep in no time.

* * *

That day, when Hotaru fell asleep while watching the lake, Misaki and Narumi were there too, they were hiding behind trees. Narumi was accompanying his friend and he was curious about the relationship between his friend and his student.

"Is it okay to let her sleep in the open like this? She is a girl you know" Narumi said

"It is better if I don't see her anymore... I don't want to get hurt when she left" Misaki tried to explain. "And I don't want her to get hurt either"

"Are you only thinking about yourself?" Narumi asked him and Misaki felt that his friend was staring at him with disbelief

"No, of course I'm not. I'm thinking about her. That's why I don't want her to suffer on the day she left" Misaki explained again.

"You're the one who is getting hurt, I think" Narumi looked at his friend with concern. "She is ready to get hurt, that's why she wants to spend her last days here with you. You only think about yourself, don't you realize it?"

Misaki looked at Narumi with a surprised look in his face. Without hesitating, Misaki headed to Hotaru. He knelt next to her and woke her up.

"Hotaru... wake up, it's me" he said softly.

"Sensei?" her eyelids hardly opened

"Yes. Why are you sleeping here?" he asked

"I like this place. And I know that you'll meet me here" she smiled

"Let's go back to your room" he said

"No. I want to sleep here. Don't move me!"

Misaki sighed. "Let me stay here with you, at least you're not alone" he said. "Can you get me a sleeping bag?"

"Pushed the button" she said and gave the remote control to him

"Thanks" Misaki said to her and turned his attention to Narumi who was still hiding behind the trees. Misaki gave Narumi a sign to go away.

Narumi shook his head in understanding when his friend gave him the sign to go away. He had no choice but to go home, although he still wanted to watch the couple. At first Narumi thought that Misaki wasn't serious with Hotaru. But, after all the things that had happened, he had to believe that his friend was in love with one of the students. More importantly, the girl he was in love with was not an ordinary girl, she was an extraordinary girl, and the most important thing was the girl loved his friend as well. Narumi never expected something like this happened again in the academy. The first one was Mikan's mother, Yuka, and the second one was his friend, Misaki.

In Yuka's time, it seemed everyone didn't like her and the teacher at all. And in Misaki's case, both Hotaru and Misaki had their own fans clubs. And though everyone knew about them, only a few talked about them -that's because they were scared of Hotaru-. Things were much easier for Hotaru and Misaki. Though the relationship was going to an end soon. Narumi couldn't help thinking about his friend and his first love. _'Why did both of them have great love stories?' Narumi thought and sighed._

_

* * *

_

Misaki realized that Narumi was right. He woke up early and found Hotaru was next to him. He got out of his sleeping bag and stretched his body. Misaki started thinking of a few ideas. He decided to spend the remaining days with Hotaru. Maybe, he would suffer a loss when Hotaru left, but that was okay, he thought, loss is a part of life. Misaki was ready to lose Hotaru, though he didn't want to lose her if he could.

He washed his face. Hotaru was still sleeping. He didn't care if anyone found them. _'She's not my student anymore, why should I care?' he thought._ He was right, she was not his student anymore, though they were still in the school area.

Misaki watched the lake and listned to the flowers. He didn't know what made Hotaru like these so much. They weren't that great in his eyes. Misaki even thought that the lake and the flowers were boring. Misaki was so bored that he finally decided to wake Hotaru.

"Hotaru... wake up. It's morning. Why don't we go to Central Town?" he woke her.

Hotaru nodded.

"Open your eyes. Or should I open them for you?" he asked.

"Don't do that. You know I hate it when you do that to me" she exclaimed with her eyes half opened

"You sleep like a bear you know. Don't you feel this place is a bit noisy?"

"No, not at all" she said with arrogance in her voice

"Want to go to Central Town?" he asked.

"Sure" she said and suddenly her eyes opened widely.

"Is that the password?" he asked and smiled mischievously

"I think so" she returned the smile.

* * *

Hotaru and Misaki almost late for the train. but they made it. The train was going really fast. They arrived in the Central Town in no time. The Central Town was crowded. Almost all of the visitors were the elementary students. Most of Hotaru's friends had already gone home. Hotaru didn't really care, though.

"Do you still have the necklace?" he asked her. She nodded and showed him the necklace.

He didn't say anything but gave her a thankful smile.

"Are we on a date?" he asked again

"Of course. Let's go shopping" she said and grinned

"What!?" he exclaimed

Hotaru forced Misaki to follow her to many kinds of shops. She made him her servant, he was asked to carried her stuffs. Misaki was almost fainted when she finally let him rest. He was a bit scared of her. She knew but kept it to herself.

"You almost freak me out" he said

"Really?"

"Could I say 'no'?"

"I'll treat you a box of Howalon, sensei" she smiled

"Well, thanks a lot" he said. He saw her running towards the Howalon store. He was really tired. She bought so many things that weren't in any use to her. He thought she might make it a rememberance. So she could remember the Central Town. But, suddenly a thought struck him. _'She can enter this academy again! As a buyers' he thought. 'Like those fat bosses. But, she had to be a succesful businesswomen then. No, if she wanted to make an agreement about some experiments with academy, she could enter the academy'._ Misaki was happy with his own idea. He could meet Hotaru again. Now, he would tell her as soon as possible.

Hotaru was back with two boxes of Howalon. One box for Misaki and the other was for herself. They ate Howalons slowly and Misai began to reveal his idea. Hotaru listened to him but she didn't look like she was excited.

"I thought of that too" she said after Misaki finished. "But then..."

"Buth then... what?" he asked

"I don't know if I want to see you again once I got out" she said and looked at him. She knew he was disappointed with her answer. "I love you, I really do. But I'm not sure how long this love can last. Once I'm out, I must work hard and I must be in an important position to make an agreement or become a buyer. It's not easy to enter the academy. And I don't know how long it will take to reach that position"

"You're right. Not that simple, isn't it?" he looked at her and throw away his Howalon box

"I'm sorry. Really" she apologized. "If I hadn't been jealous of Natsume, we wouldn't have to face all of this"

"You regret all of this?" he asked

"Not at all" she said. "I knew this would happen when I started to fall in love with you"

"Why don't we stay in the inn tonight?" he changed the topic

"Yeah..." she nodded.

* * *

Misaki and Hotaru asked for a specific room. The room they asked were the room where they stayed when they missed the train. The room was vacant, so they felt so lucky to stay in that room once again. Hotaru asked the inn-keeper to bring a mattress for Misaki to sleep in. When night came, Hotaru and Misaki were still talking to each other. They talked about the old day. Sometimes they laughed at each other. It was nearly dawn when they finally went to sleep, and they woke up really late.

The couple decided to spend one more day in the Central Town. They went to the Alice Stones store. They didn't buy anything only walk inside the store and then went out of it. Finally both of them got really tired. Misaki was surprised when Hotaru wanted to help him to carry her own belongings. Hotaru and Misaki arrived in the station and as expected, the train was there. They got on it and sat next to each other.

"Finished shopping?" a voice asked

Hotaru and Misaki looked up.

"Narumi? What are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

"Going back to the school area" he answered. "I was looking for you last night. And you weren't in your room"

"I stayed in the inn with Hotaru" he answered

"Wow... that means you... already..." Narumi hesitated. " with her?"

"No, of course not. I'm not that low!" Misaki snapped at his best friend. Both Hotaru and Misaki blushed.

Narumi sighed. "Well, that's great news" Narumi smiled at Hotaru.

"Narumi-sensei, were you following us?" Hotaru asked

Narumi couldn't answer. "Bye"

"He followed us" Misaki said. "How did you know?"

"Intuition" she answered

* * *

Misaki went to his own place when Hotaru and he arrived at the academy's area station. Both of them were too exhausted to go to the lake. Hotaru called her transportation to carry her to her own bedroom and Misaki went to his place by feet.

Hotaru was happy when she reached her own bedroom. She blushed when she remembered what Narumi said before. Narumi was right that she and Misaki had been so close to each other, but they hadn't gone too far. Misaki and she never thought about it. She was not ready for sex. She was too young, she thought. But, wasn't she mature enough to have one? she thought again.  
She believed that Misaki had never thought of it. If he had thought of that, he would've done it weeks ago. Hotaru regained her trust in Misaki. She was sure that Misaki loved her the way she was and it wasn't because of her looks. And Hotaru didn't want to imagine what would've happened if Misaki loved her because of her looks.

While Hotaru was thinking about Narumi's question. Misaki was going to sleep. His body was so tired, but his eyes wouldn't close. He was looking at the ring Hotaru gave him. He stared at the ring. It wasn't an engagement ring. Hotaru told him that the ring had special powers but, it was a secret. So Misaki needed to reveal it himself. Hotaru put the ring on his finger when they were on the train. He was happy with the ring, but that didn't mean he didn't feel sad either. He felt it was getting hard to lose Hotaru because of the ring she gave him. As she said, she didn't know whether she would come back to the academy again or not. Misaki started to thought that maybe his love for Hotaru wasn't real, and Hotaru's love for him wasn't a real love as well. Maybe those feeling would just pass away when one of them left. Misaki wasn't sure what love really was.

* * *

It was just a day before Hotaru left. Hotaru came to Misaki's place and Narumi was there too. They chatted, played cards, until night came. Narumi excused himself because he had to meet a special person. When Hotaru and Misaki asked who the special person was, Narumi didn't give them a clue, even a bit. Misaki and Hotaru finally gave up asking him about his special person and they let him go to his special person who had waited for him somewhere. Misaki and Hotaru were amazed in how Narumi could lock his lips when it came to things like that. But they didn't say it in front of him

"Nee, sensei. I will leave the academy tomorrow" she began. "What do you think?"

"I will lose you, I will miss you, I don't know what will happen after that" he answered

"I thought about this last night, about what Narumi-sensei asked you in the train"

"What?" he asked

"Would you make me yours tonight?" she asked, her voice trembeled and her face were all red.

Misaki didn't understand at first, but when he realized it, he turned his face away from her.

"You wouldn't do it. I understand. I'm a bit scared, actually" Hotaru said and forced a smile in her face

Misaki suddenly kissed her after that he asked her, "Do you really want it? I've never thought you could say that"

"Well, I don't know if I really want it. Maybe after this, we won't meet again, and that's why I think this is the best way to say goodbye" she answered.

* * *

Hotaru woke up when it was almost dawn. She slept next to him and he hugged her in his sleep. She was a bit shy when she remembered that she wore nothing. She tried to calm herself by reminding herself that the one who asked for this to happened was her. Misaki was just giving it to her because she said it was the best way of saying goodbye. She remained silent for a while and felt his warm body next to hers. Just being next to him could comfort her_. 'I guess I'm right, this is the best way of saying goodbye. So, I shall remember how warm he is when he is right next to me' she thought and smiled_. Hotaru didn't want to wake him up. She slowly removed the gentle arm which was holding her and got up. She felt relief that he still fell asleep. She went towards the window and looked outside from the window. The sun was rising. She was amazed by how beautiful the sky and the sun were and kept staring at them in a great amazement.

"You like to see the sunrise, too?" Misaki asked. "I thought you only like sunset"

Hotaru was surprised and turned her eyes to him immediately. "I like the sun. You're awake"

"Are you ready to leave now?" he asked her, she knew he wanted her to stay when she heard his voice.

She nodded and picked out one of her clothes in her bag and wear them. She headed towards his bed and sat on the side of the bed. Hotaru leaned down and kissed him. Misaki smiled when he realized that the girl had become more open to him.

"Wake up now and will you see me off?" she asked. "It's going to be lonely if I'm alone"

"I will. Don't worry. Oh yeah, the seeds are in the drawer, don't you remember the singing flowers' seeds?"

"I'll take it" she said. "Thanks"

Misaki prepared himself. He dressed and was ready in no time. Hotaru picked up her clothes which were lying on the floor and she remembered what happened between her and Misaki that night, she blushed.

"Let's go, or you'll have to catch the next train" Misaki told her

She took her bag with her and went to the station together with Misaki.

* * *

"Here" Misaki gave her a photograph. "This is the picture of the lake"

"Thanks so much. I really love you!" she said in a cheerful tone.

The train came and its doors were opened. Hotaru started to cry. He hugged her tightly and after that they looked at each other's eyes, hoping they would meet again someday. Hotaru closed her eyes for a second and kissed his cheek, she ran into the train and didn't look back anymore. He touched his cheek which was kissed by Hotaru earlier, like he was trying to remember how the kiss landed on his cheek. Hotaru finally looked at him once again when the train started to move and waved her hand at him. As a respond, he waved his hand as well until the train finally gone from his sight.

* * *

**4 years later...**

"Imai Hotaru is great, she has become the head of the science and technology department in a very short time. 4 years, isn't it?" Narumi asked Misaki.

"Hotaru?" he asked back and looked at the ring he was wearing on his finger.

"Yes. And she's going to take two of the students from technology class to have an experiment with her"

"No one told me that. How can you know more than I do? I'm one of the technology class teachers" he asked him

"You didn't read the letter?" Narumi asked. "I left it on your desk"

Misaki looked surprised. "I threw it away, I thought it was another unimportant announcement"

"You changed since she left you" Narumi said.

Misaki didn't say anything. And then, Narumi said goodbye because he had things to do with his special person. And now we know who was Narumi special person. Serina-sensei.

Misaki shook his head and went to the Hotaru's old lab. Misaki couldn't bear losing Hotaru that time he even asked Jinno-sensei to give him a permission to do experiment there. And he finally able to make Jinno-sensei let him use it. But, Misaki didn't use it to have experiments, he just sat there all day and tried remembering about Hotaru. He had two of the lab keys woth him. One from Hotaru and the other from Jinno-sensei. When Misaki entered the lab, he always used the key from Hotaru.

Misaki didn't go to the lab everyday, sometimes, he went to the lake. The flowers were still singing the same song and the lake was never changed. All reminded him of Hotaru.

After Narumi left him alone, Misaki felt happy that he could see Hotaru again after a very long time. He didn't expect Hotaru to come this quick _'She is great' he thought. 'Achieving high position like that in her young age'_

Misaki headed towards th staff room and opened the door.

There was Hotaru, talking to the teachers, and laughing. Hotaru turned her attention to him because of the door.

"Sensei..." she said.

Misaki didn't move, he was like frozen. And then, he saw a little girl next to Hotaru. He sighed and went to her direction. He tried to say hello casually and asked her if the girl was her daughter. And when Hotaru said yes, Misaki turned his eyes to the little girl

"What's her name?" he asked her

"Kohaku" she answered

"Great name" he said.

Hotaru told the teachers that she was going to have a talk with Misaki about the experiment and she led her daughter outside the room, she also ordered Misaki to followed her.

"Let's go to the lake" she smiled. He still remember her smile, and that smile hadn't changed.

Misaki nodded and went with her to the lake, the little girl followed her mother.

When they arrived at the lake, it was in the same condition like four years ago. Nothing changed.

"I missed this!" she exclaimed. Hotaru let her daughter played near the river and she talked to Misaki herself

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked

"You know, I'm here not for that experiment" she said

"So, what?" he asked. "You got a child and you've already had a husband, I think"

"No..." she answered. "I'm going to tell you this, maybe shocking"

"What?"

"She's your daughter" she smiled. He froze.

"My daughter?" he asked. "How can it be?"

"You slept with me on the last night" she said.

Hotaru started to tell him why she hadn't contacted him and told him earlier that she was pregnant after that night. Hotaru said that her friend's boyfriend didn't want to sire the their kid and wanted her friend to do the abortion. And Hotaru didn't want Misaki to do the same thing as her friend's boyfriend did, that's why she kept quiet.

"You know that I will not do that" he said. "I will responsible for what I've done"

"I was thinking differently. I was the one who asked to sleep with you. That's why I thought you wouldn't want to responsible for the kid" Hotaru explained

"I'll get out of this academy" he said

"Why!?" she asked surprisedly

"I'm going to responsible for her" he said and looked at the little girl who was picking the flowers

"I won't force you to stay here. In fact, I want you to come with me. And do you know who asked me to meet you?" Hotaru asked

Misaki shook his head

"Your daughter, she said she wanted to see her daddy" Hotaru looked at Misaki.

Misaki embraced Hotaru in all of a sudden. "Long time no see, Hotaru" he whispered

Hotaru looked at him in the eyes and kissed him. Their daughter called her mother and Hotaru turned to the little girl.

"Is that daddy?" Kohaku asked

"Yes, that is" Hotaru answered. "Daddy wants to hugged you so tightly, he says. He misses you so much, Kohaku"

"Is that true, daddy?" Kohaku asked

Misaki nodded. And the girl came to him, smiling widely.

* * *

From behind the trees, someone's watching them and smiled.

"You guys have a happy ending, how lucky!" Narumi said. Then, he left the new family alone

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Yes, finally over. Actually I wanted to divide it into two chapters, but I had promised you, readers, this one would be the last, so be it. What did you think about the ending?? Tell me please, because sometimes I didn't know how to end the story. That's why I need you all to tell me about this ending. Because I think this is one of the best endings I have ever made. **

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**Thanks for reading this fic until the final chapter!!!**

**I hope you don't get bored on the last chapter and skipped the parts. LOL. :D**

**Once again, thanks for reading!**

**-Pheria-**


End file.
